This proposal is for funding to allow the principal investigator to complete a monograph of the larval Trombiculidae of Papua New Guinea, based on 6 years of research. The monograph will present detailed taxonomic, ecological and distribution data for Papua New Guinea trombiculids. An annotated bibliography of the trombiculid literature of the world will also be produced, based on literature searched during the previous grant periods.